Nerds
This is only a brief summary. For more information, please visit the Nerds page at Bully Wiki. Clique Summary The Nerds are one of the five school cliques. They are led by Earnest Jones, who rules with an 'iron fist', according to Pete Kowalski. It is not known whether they have a second in command or not since it is not stated in game. According to the game files, the Nerds' second in command is Melvin O'Connor. They are easily spotted due to the fact that all of them wear glasses, and wear the green astronomy club vest. Interestingly, all of the nerds are also either overweight or underweight, and all seem to have an interest in Grottos & Gremlins. The Nerds are on the bottom of the pecking order on campus, and are the weakest students in the school. However they are the strongest when it comes to political issues. They are allied with the preppies although they and the nerds are not entirely friendly towards each other. They have a rivalry with both the Jocks and Bullies, and are regularly bullied and beaten up by both cliques. They can even be seen, on occasion, being bullied by Non-Clique Students. Members Earnest Jones Earnest Jones is the leader of the Nerds. He ran for class president, and is quite possibly the smartest kid in the school. However, he has a rather perverted mind, often reading dirty magazines and even asking Jimmy for indecent pictures of Mandy Wiles. Algernon Papadopoulos Algernon--or Algie, for short--is, according to Dr. Crabblesnitch, the least popular student in the entire school, and is bullied mercilessly. He is overweight and known for his weak bladder, resulting in the nickname "Pee Stain". Beatrice Trudeau Beatrice is the female member of the Nerds clique. She aspires to one day be a doctor, and find the cure for cancer. She is bullied by Mandy, who refuses to let her on the cheerleading squad. Beatrice retaliates by excluding Mandy from the tutoring sessions the Nerds run. Bucky Pasteur Bucky is a member of the Nerds clique. He is underweight, and notably wears three watches. He struggles academically, and has a crush on Beatrice. Cornelius Johnson Cornelius is a member of the Nerds clique. He is underweight, a member of the drama club according to Earnest, has a 4.0 GPA, and his hobby is taxonomy. He's bisexual and can be kissed by Jimmy, but has a crush on Mandy. Donald Anderson Donald is the smallest, weakest member of the Nerd clique. He is filled with rage, often saying that "they" will one day be sorry. Fatty Johnson Fatty is a member of the Nerds clique. He, like his name implies, is overweight. He is known for having the worst hygiene in the school, infamous for his putrid scent. Melvin O'Connor Melvin is a member of the Nerds clique. He is overweight, and very much enjoys RPG games. Thad Carlson Thad is a member of the Nerds clique. He is underweight, and is known for having a lisp. He has a grudge against the Greasers, and is Dan Wilson's younger brother, despite their different surnames. Links * Player Opinons * Role in Fanfiction Stories Category:Cliques Category:School Cliques